Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/A teraz pracujesz dla mnie... Rozdział 11
Eli stracił już nadzieje. Trixie próbowała go pocieszyć, ale nie udawało jej się. - Eli!- krzyknął Will. - Co się stało?- zapytał zdziwiony. - Popatrz na Unika. Młody Shane popatrzył na brata z nadzieją. Unik zaczął się gwałtownie trząść. Dostał bardzo mocne drgawki. - Co... Co się z nim dzieje?- przestraszyła się Trix. Eli był przerażony. Podbiegł do kanapy na której leżał Unik i chwycił go za ramiona jakby chciał uspokoić jego drgawki. Po chwili Eli gwałtownie się odsunął. - Eli co się stało?- zapytała troskliwie Trix. - On... on.- jąkał się Eli. Trixie podeszła bliżej młodego Shane'a i spojrzała na Unika. jego włosy zaczęły wracać do normalnej barwy. - Eli myślisz, że on wraca?- zapytał niepewnym głosem Will. - Mam nadzieje, że wraca... Unik gwałtownie złapał oddech. Zaczął kaszleć i siadł na kanapie. Gdy już udało mu się unormować oddech popatrzył przed siebie i zobaczył że wszyscy gapią się na niego jak na upiora. - Co... co się stało? Czemu się tak na mnie patrzycie?- zapytał zdziwiony. - Ty... Ty żyjesz!- krzyknął Eli i rzucił się unikowi na szyje jak małe dziecko. - Udusisz mnie. - Wybacz- powiedział lekko zmieszany. -Czemu krzyknąłeś ty żyjesz? - Długa historia- odparł szybko Eli. - Mam jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że chce znać tą historie. - Unik dobrze się czujesz?- zapytała Trixie siadając obok niego. - Czuje się dobrze. Tylko trochę boli mnie głowa, a co? - Mógłbyś wstać?- zapytał Will. -Bawicie się w lekarzy czy co?- odparł lekko wkurzony- Jasne że mogę wstać. Blondyn wstał, ale zakręciło mu się w głowie i prawie się wywrócił. Na szczęście Eli miał podejrzenia jak to się skończy i go złapał. młody Shane pomógł mu usiąść i usiadł obok niego. - Dzięki- powiedział Unik. - Nie ma za co. W końcu po to są... przyjaciele. -Unik wybacz, że pytam ale czy ty pamiętasz coś z kilku ostatnich dni?- zapytała Trix. - Z kilku ostatnich?- zdziwił się Unik. Blondyn nagle złapał się za głowę i zaczął krzyczeć z bólu. - Unik co ci jest?!- zapytał przerażony Eli. Blondyn zemdlał. Eli bardzo się przestraszył, ale wiedział, że musi zachować zimną krew żeby pomóc Unikowi. Młody Shane podał Trixie Enigmo. -Trixie proszę strzel we mnie.-powiedział spokojnie. - Co?! Eli nie! Chłopak podszedł do niej i złapał ją za rękę. Eli popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy. - Trix proszę... Zaufaj mi. - Eli ja nie mogę do ciebie strzelić! Ja... ja nie potrafię. - Trixie to dla dobra Unika... mojego brata. - Niech ci będzie, ale szybko zanim się rozmyśle... Eli cmoknął ją w policzek i odszedł kilka kroków. Trixie załadowała Mo do blastera i strzeliła w Eli'a. Chłopaka trochę odrzuciło, ale szybko się podniósł i popatrzył na Unika. Jego aura była w większości błękitna, ale cały czas pojawiały się elementy czerwonej aury. - Eli wszystko dobrze?- zapytała troskliwie dziewczyna. Młody Shane popatrzył na nią i zobaczył, że jej aura jest turkusowa. Eli podniósł swoją rękę przed siebie i zaczął się jej przyglądać. Chłopak zobaczył, że wokół niego unosi się aura w dokładnie tym samym kolorze co aura Trixie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach